Hearst High
General Hearst High is the rival school of the MC's school in High School Story. School Information *This School is known for it's great football team. *The School colours are green, orange, and white. *The principal is Mr. Warren, who is Mia and Max's father. Known Students Max Warren Max Warren is the captain of the football team and the Prom King. Kara Sinclair Kara Sinclair is the head cheerleader at Hearst High. Natalie Natalie is a cheerleader at Hearst High. Derek Derek is a football player at Hearst High. Nick Nick is an actor at Hearst High. Glenn Glenn is a member of the Hearst High football team. He is first mentioned in the quest, Hearst School Story. Andy Andy is a member of the Hearst High football team. He is first mentioned in the quest, Hearst School Story. Chet Chet is a member of the Hearst High football team. He is first mentioned in the quest, Hearst School Story. Harry Harry is a member of the Hearst High football team. He is first mentioned in the quest, Hearst School Story. Jimmy Martinez Jimmy Martinez is a member of the Hearst High track team who played the role of Lancelot in Nick's play. He is first mentioned in the quest, Drama King. Former Students Autumn Brooks Autumn Brooks was an artist at Hearst High. Julian Julian was a football star at Hearst High. Koh Koh was a rebel at Hearst High. Mia Warren Mia Warren was a Cheerleader at Hearst High. She is Max's sister and was best friends with Kara, making her one of the most popular people in the school. Like Kara, she was snobby and elitist which also stemmed from her being rich. However, she was actually unhappy at Hearst and didn't realize how much so until she transfers to the MC's school. She transfers to the MC's school after leaking information to the MC warning them about Max and Kara's pranks and therefore, betraying Max and Kara. She was recruited after the MC hears Mia's story and they felt like Mia deserved a second chance. Nishan Nishan was a Nerd at Hearst High. He was a tech genius and great at inventing new things, a skill that Max abuses for his own selfish needs. He was also fine with helping Max and Kara like Sakura but was quicker to realize that Max and Kara were not unlike the bullies they were "protecting" Nishan from. He transfers to the MC's school after realizing he didn't want to spend the rest of his time in high school and as Max's lackey. He was recruited after the MC finds out that he was the one who built the quadrocopter and sees how badly he is treated at Hearst. Payton Payton was a Prep at Hearst High. She was a part of Kara's circle of friends and was known for being a great party planner and matchmaker. Despite being popular (and friends with Kara), she was still friendly to Autumn and helped the MC plan their party. She transfers to the MC's school after Kara and Mia promised to make her life miserable when she forgets to help Mia with her party. She was recruited because the MC, Autumn and Payton were afraid of how Kara and Mia would retaliate. Sakura Sakura was a Gamer at Hearst High. She would hack into the school's system, find out who the best student in each of her classes were and partner up with them. She was fine with doing Max and Kara's homework if it meant that bullies left her alone. She then realizes that she was only happy at Hearst High because Nishan was with her and eventually transfers to the MC's school after reconciling with him. She was recruited because the MC needed someone who knew how to hack into Hearst High's system. Wes Wes was a Slacker at Hearst High. He was known as "a shady sort of guy" but was well informed. He never gave out information for free and would always request something in return. Besides Autumn, he didn't have any friends and was afraid of getting close to people. He transfers to the MC's school after Autumn was injured by Max and Kara. He was recruited because the MC needed to find out Max and Kara's weaknesses and the corruption in Hearst High. Phoebe Phoebe was the Prom Queen and Homecoming Queen at Hearst High. Shane Shane was a Cheerleader at Hearst High. Category:Schools